Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and a liquid set used, for the method.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional image recording methods, two-liquid systems including an ink and a liquid composition containing a reactant that destabilizes the dispersion, state of a pigment in the ink have been studied. Among the two-liquid systems, an image recording method using an ink containing resin particles has been studied (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-31267). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-31267 discloses the image recording method using an ink that contains a pigment and resin particles having a structure derived from, a methacrylic acid derivative and using a treatment liquid that causes the ink composition to aggregate, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-181803 discloses an image recording method in which a liquid containing a resin and containing substantially no coloring agent is applied onto a pigment ink image.